In a Land of Blood and Honey
by Medandstuff
Summary: Niklaus loved his Lady Elyanne, and thousands of witches died for it. No empire, no kingdom could fill the hole she left behind. She had carved him into this monster, this warrior of death. Their love was his greatest glory and yet his greatest tragedy. Will they reunite or are they doomed for all eternity? AU Klaus/OC


**_A/N:_**_ This fanfiction starts with Human!Klaus, for I feel like there aren´t enough stories about his pre-vamp time. _

**_Warning: _**_If you are uncomfortable with reading (kinda) graphic abuse or violence, don´t read this. _

**_Summary: _**_Niklaus loved his Lady Elyanne, and thousands of witches died for empire, no kingdom could fill the hole she left behind. She had carved him into this monster, this warrior of death. Their love was his greatest glory and yet his greatest tragedy. Will they suffice to reunite? _

**_Disclaimer: _**_The Originals aren´t mine, because if they were, I´d shower with them J_

**_In a Land of Blood and Honey _**

**1. Chapter – The girl with the sunrise in her hair**

_"Two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they're born."– F. Scott Fitzgerald_

New Orleans, 2013

Not many stories start with the three simplest words combined to a then suddenly heavy burdening sentence. _I love you. _They start with the first tiny step in the process to uttering those meaningful words, or perhaps with "_I hate you". _They start with two strangers, unknown to each other to the very spot they confess their love. And even their hate transformed into adoration, it is true, for love knows no wrongs. Some are constant, like the sun rising and my having five fingers on each hand, others are fashioned for only a spectrum of time, but it is never false.

Love is plain and deep, like the sea when no one is looking at it. Ours was a great love. Many centuries ago, when your heart still beat in the fragile body of a mortal man. These days when I was yours and you were mine, and everything else was unthinkable. When there was no forever, when the iron smell of blood did not water our mouths, when we were offered the chance of escape, the chance of death. This is where I loved you.

Sometimes when I close my eyes, I recall that spark of blue flame within your eyes, a spark that ignited hope. An illusion stretching over all the cruelty of life, only leaving behind the beautiful side of the coin for us to see. It appears to be like staring at the head-side of a shiny coin, unable to turn and know it´s worth. One, two, five, it is irrelevant, because you only see the sunlight reflecting in the front's gold, and nothing else matters. And I make myself believe in you and I, and in eternity. But the sun sets and illusions fade eventually.

My dearest Niklaus, I hereby bid you farewell and declare myself yours only for the last time.

Elyanne

**_10_****_th_****_ Century – Mystic Falls_**

Outside, the snowflakes swirled with the wind, landing safely on the ground, as a boy screamed in agony and crimson splattered over white. A whip split the air, before tearing open creamy pale skin. The gashes gaped and blood trickled down his spine, his mother's pleas for mercy met unhearing ears.

"Mikael, please," she begged, flinching when her son´s scream pierced through her words. A steam of fog veiled about his dipped head, his whimpers barely audible, but he did not call for forgiveness.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time, boy!" The leather cut through his flesh again. He cried.

"I´m begging you, Mikael, for the love you have for _me. _End this." His mother´s throat closed around each word separately, her voice croaking. She placed a hand on her husband´s shoulder, and squeezed whilst her tears dripped down her chin.

The boy´s fingers dug through the cold surface, into the mud, gathering it under his nails. The stirring pain he absorbed from his back made him feel light, as though he was floating, so he gripped the earth tighter. It suffocated him, drained him of life. He choked. He prayed for a quick end, he prayed for the numbing darkness and the blazing light. May god, for this once, grant him salvation.

And then he saw her, and felt no pain. He remembered the day he had first met her. She had two plaits instead of one, and there were daisies braided into her fiery hair. It had always reminded him of the sunset, and the sky of early noon was captured in her eyes… Sometimes he would join the dots with the freckles on her cheeks when she looked away. He would hold her hand through the thunderstorms, and watch her grimace as an unripe berry exploded between her teeth. He wished he could open his mouth, to admit to her that he loves her. But the darkness cornered him, gnawed on him, and then swallowed him whole.

The last thing he felt was her, shielding him from his father´s wrath.

And before he closed his eyes, he found a snowflake melting in her hair.

* * *

The flickering candlelight illuminated his unconscious face, the shadows of his lashes reaching down to his cheek. Her trembling fingers removed the lock of light brown hair that fell into his face, whilst the other hand muffled her chest-aching sobs. He had been half a corpse when his brothers, Elijah, Kol and Henrik, carried him inside, to her mother, known as the healer of the village. She had poured the last jug of wine they owned over his wounds, then covered his back with a cloth and layered it with a heavy amount of snow, so he would cool down. He did not twitch once since they placed him on their kitchen table. It frightened her.

"_Nik_", she whispered desperately, lacing her bony fingers with his roughed ones, but he did not react to either. His expression remained calm; the blue of the sea in a storm remained hidden behind shut eyelids. She sighed defeated, watching the lights flicker over his face as she counted his inhales and exhales.

After a pregnant pause, she hesitantly scooted closer with the stool she sat on, attempting again to wake him. "Niklaus, _please, _wake up."

Her voice broke, hot tears dribbled onto his crusty mud-covered hand as she held it to her face. He had promised her, he´d never leave her after her father deceased. He´d promised he´d always be there, no matter what. It was selfish of her to think of herself, now that he lay dying before her. But she could not help it, he _had _promised her. And she would hold him up on that promise, because if he died, there was nothing left for her to live for. It has always been him, since she was six years old and bold beyond her age.

_No, _she decided, _he could never leave me. Not ever._

She touched her lips to his hand and thought of kissing his lips instead.

"_I love you, Nik," _She said quietly, her voice strained and tired.

Sitting there with reigning silence, she waited until the sky bruised purple and blew the candles out.

**_A/N: _**_Good? Bad? Would you want me to continue or let it be? Review and tell me what you think, I can´t read your thoughts, after all._


End file.
